Love Lives On
by Jtru16
Summary: "I reach for you this morning woke up with empty arms. Once again its sinkin in how far away you are" One shot ONLY! first Story give it a chance. please Rory/Finn.


*_**Important- **__Rory is 28 in this story and Finn is 29. They have a 5 year old daughter named Lorali Cecelia Morgan, Cece for short. They moved to Virginia from Stars Hallow. Rory and Logan never dated but are friends. Logan moved to Virginia to be closer to Rory and Finn when they had Cece because Logan is Cece's Godfather. Stephanie and Colin moved to Virginia too because Steph is Emma's godmother. They both play an active part in Cece's life. Lorali stayed in Stars Hallow with Luke and they are married. Both visit Rory and Finn a lot.__*****_

I stepped out of my Honda Element on a gravel road. Today was a very special day. It was our wedding anniversary, and I had to visit her. I had to spend today with her like I always do. Looking around I was suddenly thinking back to when we visited this cemetery together.

"Its so pretty here Finn. The owners of the land bought it because I was falling apart and no one was taking care of it. They decided to turn it into a cemetery/garden." She said as the memory fills my head.

"Its beautiful love."

"This is partially the reason I took the staff writer job here in Virginia. I want to come here and visit and think. It's so peaceful. I want to be buried here when I die." She said sounding serene

"Thank god that won't happen anytime soon love."

Thinking back now I really thought we would live for a long time. I didn't think forever because seriously no one can live forever but I never thought id lose her this soon.

Finally straying away from my thoughts I looked around at the cemetery that held my wife and the love of my life. She was right it was beautiful. The owners completely redid the landscape. They called all the Family members and had asked if they could remove the caskets and rearrange them. All said yes and asked if they could pick the place. The owners, Bob and Cheryl, were nice people and had let the families become active participants in the landscaping. The idea was to have everything grow naturally only cutting the grass and trimming things up when they felt it needed to be done. The ivy was hanging off fences and off benches. The head stones were places where the caskets were but not at the head. They were scattered and people liked it that way. Everything here was very natural and when you stepped through the gates you were in a wonderland. There was even a waterfall that held the stone that came from the mausoleum. Everything here was very serene and tranquil.

I sat on the bench that faced a great oak tree. The tree was over a hundred years old and held character. I looked down at the headstone underneath reading what it said underneath:

_Lorali Leigh Morgan_

_October 8, 1982- May 12, 2010_

_Beloved Daughter, Granddaughter, Wife, and Mother_

"_Love lives on even after death"_

I look at the headstone and I start to cry. Why did it have to be her? Why did she have to get cancer? I just sat there and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I just sat there until I had to speak; even if she wasn't listening I needed to say something.

"Hey love, it's me. I really miss you. I wake up every morning hoping you will be there lying next to me. I don't drink coffee anymore because it makes me think of you too much. Cece is getting so big. She's 5 now. Steph, Colin and Logan are still here. They really stepped in when you were sick. They always watched her when we had to go to the hospital or when you had to go in for treatments. I don't know what we would have done without them. Cece comes with me to see you sometimes but always on your birthday. She doesn't really understand that you aren't here anymore but she knows something's missing in our lives. She really misses her mommy. I was so excited when you came running in the kitchen that evening screaming you were pregnant. "Finn, you're going to be a daddy!". I couldn't hold in my excitement, I picked you up and twirled you around and just held you in my arms. I was going to be a daddy. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. You looked so beautiful in that moment. Those 9 months were an experience. Late night cravings and mood swings are all things I miss now that you're gone. We fought over baby names. You didn't want to find out the sex of our baby. I wanted to know but you were so damn stubborn. I finally agreed only because you said that neutral colors in a babies room was horrid to you. When she was born I swear I was so scared to hold her. I thought I was going to drop her. We decided to keep up the tradition and name her Lorali Cecelia Morgan. She's really grown up. She looks a lot like you. Her hair is long and an auburn brown with a slight wave to it. Her hair has streaks of cherry red when the sun hit it. She has my eyes, green. Love I can't take you not being here. It hurts so much and I never wanted you to go. My days are Lonely without you. I haven't dated and I don't think it would be right. I love you so much. Ill always miss you and our love lives on even though you are no longer here. I have to go and pick up our daughter from Uncle Logan's place. She loves him and Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Colin." Bye love, see you next week."

Finn wiped a tear that was threatening to fall. He climbed back into his Element and took one last look at her headstone before driving away through the gates.

The End

My first fanfic. Review please and try to remember im new the the whole writing like this thing. based on the song Love lives on: Mallary Hope.

I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS or THE SONG! if i did rory would have dated Finn and whatnot! :)


End file.
